1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an article of jewelry and specifically to a bracelet having a plurality of transparent double face, display compartments and removable window providing multiple changeable displays of decorative and/or useful items, such as photographs, pictures, holograms or other accessories, for ornamental disposition about the wrist.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus for ornamentally displaying various small items on one's wrist has long been known in the art. Ornamental bands, bracelets, armlets and other such devices date back to the beginnings of recorded history. It has become customary in some cultures to wear a bracelet onto which various momentos may be attached. A common example of this is the charm bracelet. In such, the "charms" (independent three dimensional miniaturized characters or figurines) are affixed to a supporting chain so that they dangle from the wrist of the wearer. Bracelets housing ornamental designs or pictures are known in the prior art.
Towle, U.S. Pat. No. D166,107, issued Mar. 4, 1952, discloses a religious bracelet useful for the display of two or three permanently mounted religious pictures.
Brady, U.S. Pat. No. 2,413,541, issued Dec. 31, 1946, teaches a bracelet with four magnifying lenses for optically magnifying photographs mounted on a removable backing clamp.
Mariano, U.S. Pat. No. 2,322,461, issued June 22, 1943, discloses three bracelets with reversible display blocks showing dates.
None of the references provide for five individualized double faced viewing compartments that are easily accessible and that can retain two exhibits per compartment, visible in both outwardly and inwardly directions